Roslynn Phare
Roslynn Phare ''' is one of the main of antagonist Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is just a high school student in Meghan’s class at Bellerose Composite High School that is destruction building guys builds it up in Paris France and a budding fashion designer who wants to have her own brand one day.56 With the Sea Witch Miraculous, when inhabited by Velvet, Roslynn transforms into the superheroin '''Ursula, gaining the power of Sea Witch to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains.5758 She is also joining in the co-leader of the French Miraculous superhero team.she hates Daz thinks that he’s completely so annoying in her first day at school he’d also making himself some weird sounds like what why is he choses Burn Down The House song again that music video really is still annoying then she‘s in shock to see him very back seats how she tells Daz stop choosing that music video at once after then her appearance to be in unhappy teenage student at bellerose composite high school turns seventeen years old girl antagonist of Miraculous Ladybug she hates Daz for being so weird he thinks he’s so smart sat down doing chrome book updates probably in Bellerose caused by screaming yelling telling him to stop formerly she felt negative means that she doesn‘t like was even born to Graham and Lorie she formerly hated to be left all alone when she felt so frustrated, with her arch rival she doesn’t wanna hear, about his stupid weird names anymore then she is related to her big sister named Kathleen she and I were both so cute together with after when Matthew Matthew Pharewas just a child and along with Nicholas the other brother every comes to regina Saskatchewan he stays there Roslynn wears an different clothes recently turns into 16 years old before afterward goes to William D.Cuts Junior High School meeting new friends introducing herself to them kinda little shy she went to an different school has a name finally called Elementary School, greeting new friends named Emma Burroughs and Ella Burch once they met her before does even was born in September 7 2002 then she turns into 17 years old that goes to Bellerose was nearby in destruction building, has to built it up first in the whole neighbourhood then finally be appeared in Miraculous:Ladybug nearly besides of a split College Francoise Dupont High School and tertiary antagonist of Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir she extra like singing performances and doing ballet stretches learning adoring watching Miraculous Ladybug show on Netflix, she even was related to her siblings are Matthew and her other big brotherwho was lived back in Regina Saskatchen is Nicholas Thorpe full name is still Roslynn Marie Phare she came from my old school was Pilot Butte School similar ages as her big sister named Kathleen Phare she was turning into 17 years old before her love interest is in a relationship with being friends with Morgan Anderson she doesn’t like being left alone and lonely eating breakfast without a mother downstairs eat with me her quote was that would be so ridiculous utterly ridiculous, she does like pretending being bossy mean and stubborn similar to Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng they're like the,same personally in my favourite movie was descendants 3 I extra Like Princess Audrey where she stole Maleficent‘s scepter and the crown of auradon, upcoming new character that appears on her next episode she dislikes being ended up in failure when she didn’t win any games,I played Inside Out I’m on Level 23 it was too tricky hard to play Joanne has stabbed me at the back when being a traitor that is totally utterly Ridiculous, stripped me out, Adrien he and I looks like similar to each other, personally once I put Adrien under a spell that Cat Noir fell asleep only if a true first kiss can save him by waking up, my plan was to distract Ladybug to forget about Cat Noir he laterally fell deeply sleep Mal and her friends handle with me,first then she turn Marinette‘s friends into stone just exactly like Queen Of Mean/Princess Audrey her outsmarts Mal to teleport herself Roslynn hates Cancelling school because of being stuck at home again she got jealous of her own father Graham turns volume down makes her very upset or being angry she hates her sister not coming down for having a lunch downstairs she’s utterly ridiculous whats that even mean by Roslynn meaning is to be soft, tender horse, beautiful rose".known as the nickname was Roslyn her quote Why would I need this! freaking iPod touch 6 instead of a number four Huh SERIOUSLY man? I lost my songs music or speaking She likes Sarah Jeffrey’s hair looks so beautiful that sings about Queen Of Mean we’ve got connection together similar our middle names are Marie she likes to get vengeance on Graham Phare for his failure tries to set her Big IPads same account again as her IPod Touch 6 got her old Apple ID back the gmail and the password she likes to harm him without any proof to say becomes Queen Of Mean to get him got locked up in the dungeon